


Broken Hearted Girl

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity walks in on Oliver and Sara in the foundry. From there everything changes between her and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearted Girl

Felicity couldn't remember much about the time from when she was taken and when Oliver had saved her. All she knew that is she wanted to thank him for saving her. That was why she was making her way down to the foundry. However after only taking a few steps down the stairs; her heart broke at what she was seeing in front of her. Oliver and Sara rolling around on the matts making love.

She didn't know how long she was standing there.. Minutes, seconds, it didn't matter. As soon as she came out of her shock, she quickly put her hand over her mouth as she turned and stormed back up the stairs and out of the foundry. Felicity was not surprised that Oliver and Sara would hook up again, they had a past after all.

As soon as she was out of the foundry, she broke down in tears. Felicity didn't know how much longer she could take working for Oliver without acting on her feelings. Pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning on, she quickly made her way back to her car. Tears was streaming down her face as she drove as fast she could back home.

Felicity arrived at her house 5 minutes later. Putting her keys on the table , she made her way into the kitchen and take out a wine bottle from her refrigerator and doesn't even bother to take a glass as she was just gonna drink right from the bottle. Wine could help her sorrows and heal the pain that the fact that Oliver would never love her back.

Sitting on the couch as she drinks right from the bottle. Tears was still streaming down her face over and over again.. She knew now what Diggle had meant when he said Oliver would never let himself be truly happy and just would return to his past over and over.. It hurt, it really did.

>>\-------->

 

Oliver didn't look at Sara after he had finished getting dressed after what they just had done. "This was a mistake Sara, we never should have done this." He say as he turn and look at her.

Sara looks at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Why? We both still love each other, I thought we finally could be together again." She look at him with hope and so much love in her eyes.

"Sara I would be lying if I said I still didn't love you cause I do, but I can't be with you. We have too much history between us. I need to let go off the past, and that means you and Laurel too. I'm sorry Sara." Oliver said and looks away from her, hating how he would have to hurt her like this.

"There is someone else isn't it?" Sara question looking at him sadly.

"This isn't about weather it is someone else or not Sara." He sigh.

"It may not. But we both know you have a thing for Felicity." Sara pointed out knowingly at him.

Oliver sigh knowing she was right. Then suddenly his eyes widened when it came to him. "It was Felicity that came here while we were going at it. Oh my god she saw us and she must be so hurt." Oliver sigh ashamed of himself and what he had done.

"Oliver, do Felicity know that you have feelings for her?" Sara ask as she take a step closer to him. "If not.. You need to tell her Oliver, she is your happyness. Don't let our past and your past stand in the way of that. Be happy Oliver. You only live once so let yourself be happy." She kiss his cheek before she grab her jacket and leave the foundry.

Oliver sigh and turn to the computers but stopped when he saw that him having sex with Sara had been filmed, however what really broke him was seeing the heartbroken Felicity come into the Foundry and catching them. Tears was welling up in her eyes. 

"Felicity is not coming today. She is sick." Diggle trailed off when he saw what Oliver was looking at. "Now it make sense why Felicity is not here today.. How could you be so stupid? We both know that you love Felicity. How could you then fuck Sara, here in the foundry knowing there was a chance Felicity could actually catch you Oliver." 

"I know okay.. It's just me and Sara understand each other and we needed each other at that moment." He defended himself and Sara even knowing he was wrong.

"I told you Oliver.. The moment Felicity started working here, we were never gonna let anyone hurt her.. And you broke that." Diggle said before he punched him in the face.

"I deserved that." Oliver sigh and looks at Diggle.

"You deserved that? I have never been more disappointed in you Oliver." Diggle shaked his head before he turned and walked back up the stairs and out of the foundry.

Oliver angrily punches the wall. How could he be so stupid? How could he hurt the woman he love like that? He would never blame her if Felicity would never forgive him. 

>>\-------->

Felicity walked into the foundry the next morning and sigh as she saw Oliver still there. "Have you deleted the tape from last night from my computers?" Was the first thing she said to him after she walked in on him and Sara the night before.

Oliver look up at her and sigh as he stand up from his chair. "Yeah it is gone." He take a step closer to her. "Felicity I'm." He trail of as he look at her.

"Oliver stop. Please. I don't wanna hear anything you say. It is not like it is any of my business who you fuck. So just let's pretend I know nothing about it. Okay? Now if you excuse me, I have some updates on my computer to fix." She said and was about to walk past him to her computers.

"Felicity please." Oliver beg as he grab her hand stopping her. "Will you just let me explain please." He look pleadingly at her.

Felicity felt tears in her eyes but pushed them away. "No.. I don't wanna hear or know anything more about what you and Sara did or are. So just let it be." Felicity said and walked to her computers as Diggle just came down to the foundry. "Let's just start working so I can head home, okay?" She said not even once looking back on Oliver.

Oliver sigh knowing he would have to try again later. He was not gonna stop trying. He love Felicity and he was gonna do all he can to tell her that. "Actually there is nothing today. I asked both of you to come here cause I was wondering what you guys would feel about having a new member of our team." He ask looking at Felicity.

"Let me guess.. Sara.." Felicity said bitterly.

"Felicity." Oliver sigh.

She turn her chair and look at him. "No.. You are wrong if I even want to work here with both you and Sara after last night. If you want Sara to be on the team, then fine but you will loose me." Felicity said seriously.

Oliver look at her. "Now your not being fair Felicity." He said angrily.

"I'm not being fair? You are the one that is not being fair. You knew all along what I feel about you Oliver, yet you fuck Sara down here where it used to be my safe haven. Now all I can think about is you and her on that." She angrily points to the matts. "Going at it. You don't even care a shit about the fact that it would break me, all you cared about was getting action" A single tear fell down her cheek. 

"Felicity is right Oliver. I won't work with Sara either.." Diggle said as he put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her the best he can.

"You can say sorry all you want Oliver, but it all hurts the same. It is just clear that I will never be your choice or enough for you. There is nothing more to say." She stand up and grab her purse. "If I was not needed here, I would like to go home now." She said and look away from Oliver.

As Diggle look at a broken Felicity he realized how much damage Oliver really had done. And honestly he wasn't sure that she ever would be the same again... Not after Oliver hurt her like he did , by sleeping with Sara even when he knew himself that he loved Felicity. But as always Oliver was being as stubborn as always. Both Oliver and Diggle watched as a sad and broken Feliicty basically ran from the foundry.

"How can I fix this when she won't even listen to me?" Oliver ask frustrated.

"Can you really blame her man? You broke her.. If you really love her you will keep fighting for her but only if your gonna be with her for real. If your just gonna change your mind like you have done so many times, you let her go and let her move on from you." With that Diggle left the foundry himself, leaving Oliver alone to think of his words.


End file.
